The present disclosure relates generally to locks with integral illumination. In particular, locks with integrated lights that can be toggled to illuminate a locking actuator or nearby object are described.
Known locks with integral illumination are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing means of providing light for a user to operate a lock involve situating a light nearby so that light is cast onto an actuator such as a keyhole or other means. This requires situating the separate light nearby, which can require more time and effort to install. Or there may be times when there is no light nearby, or it is not functioning, and a user must operate a lock without adequate lighting. A separate light can be more difficult to place close enough to the actuator to provide effective illumination for a user, and may require more power or a larger light to effectively operate than a lighting element that is part of the lock. Providing an illuminating element for a lock actuator as part of the lock allows for more convenient installation, a greater ability to operate with less power, and easier user operation than conventional illuminated locks. In addition, providing a touch-sensitive means to toggle the light on and off allows for easier user operation than conventional illuminated locks. Providing a power source also makes it easier to integrate additional lights, such as an illuminating element to cast light on a nearby object such as a door knob.
Thus, there exists a need for locks with integral illumination that improve upon and advance the design of known illuminated locks. Examples of new and useful locks with integral illumination relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.